The present invention relates to a tree stand and, more particularly, to a stand for a cut tree or the like which can support in a stable manner trees of various sizes and shapes.
Up to the present time, many different types of stands have been used to support cut trees such as Christmas trees. Although these stands have generally served their intended purpose, they have been subject to one or more of the disadvantages. Many Christmas tree stands are structured with a base that has a round receptacle into which a tree trunk is placed. They also contain a vertical spike at the center inside the receptacle upon which the tree is driven in order to assist in the prevention of leaning or toppling. This feature additionally requires lateral screws which are manually turned and screwed into the tree trunk for more support. Such stands must be manipulated with considerable care since the assembler cannot see into the receptacle to ascertain if the lateral screws are in the proper place, and if the vertical spike is in the center and straight. If not done correctly, the assembly process must be repeated until it is satisfactorily completed. In order to perform the above, it is necessary for the assembler to bend or lie down and often requires two people--one to hold the tree straight while the other makes the necessary adjustments at the bottom of the tree.
Accordingly, a need has arisen for a tree stand that is simple in construction, easy to use and can support cut trees of different sizes and shapes in a stable manner. The tree stand of the present invention fills this need, is not subject to any of the above-listed disadvantages, and possesses many advantages not found in previously used tree stands.
It is an object of this invention that the above may easily be accomplished and improved on in a completely different manner with a new and uniquely designed device that a single individual may easily handle, without bending or lying down, and which will insure accuracy and safety from leaning or toppling.